Arenac County, Michigan
Arenac County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 17,269. The county seat is Standish6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,763 km² (681 sq mi). 950 km² (367 sq mi) of it is land and 813 km² (314 sq mi) of it (46.12%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Iosco County (northeast) *Bay County (south) *Gladwin County (west) *Ogemaw County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 17,269 people, 6,710 households, and 4,717 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (47/sq mi). There were 9,563 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (26/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.38% White, 1.82% Black or African American, 0.95% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 1.33% from two or more races. 1.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.9% spoke English and 1.3% Spanish as their first language. There were 6,710 households out of which 29.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 105.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,805, and the median income for a family was $39,033. Males had a median income of $31,205 versus $20,363 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,300. About 11.30% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.70% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Casino As of spring 2007, plans have been confirmed for a casino to open outside of the city of Standish; the casino will be operated by the Saginaw Chippewa Indian tribe, and is scheduled to open by the end of 2007.Casino will change face of Standish, Northeast Michigan, residents sayhttp://www.wnem.com/Global/story.asp?S=6427059 Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Arenac County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Curtis Broughton * Sheriff: Ronald Bouldin * County Clerk: Ricky R. Rockwell * County Treasurer: Dennis Stawowy * Register of Deeds: Rose Smith * Drain Commissioner: Don Prueter * Road Commissioners: Lewis Ostrander; Kenneth Stawowy; Ray Gulvas (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Au Gres *Omer *Standish Villages *Sterling *Turner *Twining Townships *Adams Township *Arenac Township *Au Gres Township *Clayton Township *Deep River Township *Lincoln Township *Mason Township *Moffatt Township *Sims Township *Standish Township *Turner Township *Whitney Township Unincorporated communities *Alger *Delano *Maple Ridge *Melita *Pine River References External links *Arenac County government Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Arenac County, Michigan Category:Established in 1883